koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shin Sangoku Musou Blast/Officer Cards
Can I ask a question here. Who are Yuanji and Zhugeshi? Sorry I just couldn't find anything about who they are. :Yuanji = Yuan Shu's daughter, Sun Quan's concubine. :Zhugeshi = Could be the somewhat legendary Zhuge Guo, Zhuge Liang's fabled daughter. If not, your guess is as good as mine. :Probably anyway. I don't play the game and I am not aware if they have flavor text for identification. Sake neko (talk) 00:48, September 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, sorry I had to ask here but I honestly couldn't find anything about them. I have a quick question about the cards. The gold ones I can understand (the majority being playable characters of Dynasty Warriors) but what is the significance between the bronze and silver cards? Some of the names I recognize from various sources; others I would have no clue about. Some examples: Mi Fang and Fu Shiren are bronze cards, who are known for being traitors of Shu for helping to assassinate Guan Yu. Huaman, on the other hand, is a silver card but is a character you hear nothing about in most media. Only that she is the the daughter of Meng Huo and Zhurong. I guess what I'm trying to ask is why are some characters bronze cards and some are silver? Thank you in advance to those who can answer my question. The Raven of Elysion (talk) 20:35, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :The developers rank each new character indiscriminately, so there's no real significance as to why some cards are bronze while others are silver. Humble Novice (talk) 20:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :The easy answer is the whimsy of Omega Force and whoever else is working on the social game. Other Japanese Three Kingdoms social games and its followings play a big part on that end too, which makes sense because they are originally pitching BLAST to a Japanese audience. It's for familiarity for them, not for anyone else. Dong Bai is another good example of your same complaint about Huaman. And it's no secret that Koei apes off popularity of other mediums that are popular at the time with their own interpretation (that's what Fengshen Yanyi is). :If you're that curious about choosing specific card rarities, you can always ask the developers themselves on Twitter. Sake neko (talk) 20:53, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, so it sounds like it's more of sheer randomness then that of background of character. That and it doesn't have to apply to justtheir game. A little confusing, but at least it answers most of my question. Too bad I don't have a twitter account... :But anyways, thanks for answering my question, Humble Novice and Sake neko. You helped clear up one mystery that's been a headscratcher for me. The Raven of Elysion (talk) 10:47, September 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, it's not complete randomness. My answer was that it's driven from a marketing perspective based on their studies of Three Kingdoms works that are popular with a Japanese audience. And Omega Force openly admitted during the 10th anniversary interview for the DW series that they keep an eye on their competition for Three Kingdoms works. They don't always name a particular medium that they watch but, as the Dong Bai link above shows, the influence is obvious. ::In the TGS Niconico stream they just did, the key developers even mentioned this again for the new characters they add to the series. They make their own base for a character, compare with the other interpretations out there, and decide on their own quirks for their final spin on it. So it's not that much of stretch to think they would extend a similar attitude to the social game. ::That isn't to say that Omega Force doesn't have original ideas. It's just that your question was addressing why certain characters are pushed into the spotlight/background regardless of their historical significance. Sake neko (talk) 01:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC)